It's Been Awhile
by Crystal Sorrow
Summary: This would be the downfall of it all. A song fic to Staind's It's Been Awhile. The final song to something that was so perfect. Little did they know fate was against that, that six months later.. it would all come back.. that It's been a while.


Disclaimer: These things are simple. We all know the wonderful lucky Maki Murakami owns the lovely Shuichi Shindou and Yuki Eiri. So you know that means I dont own them now doesnt it.. Nor does the lyrics used in this..yeah yeah you knew that. Anyhow lyrics belong to Staind.

It had been six months since the novelist and singer saw each other. Shuichi slammed that door and Yuki never saw his pink-haired lover again. The words that were said from the both of them were so cold, so harsh. Both hearts had been broken that night, and both hearts would take months to heal. They had left on such words that the words hurt the both of them. Yuki couldn't believe the words that had come out of the pink haired man. Shuichi couldnt believe Yuki had slapped him. That's when Shuichi slammed that door to the apartment.

"I hate you Yuki. I really hate you!" Shuichi had said with tears streaming down from his violet eyes and then the slam to follow.

"Good. Now get the fuck out and stay out!"Yuki had called out though knowing the singer hadn't heard a word he said. He was probably long gone by now. Neither one of them cared. The relationship took one hell of a bad turn long before the words were said. They just fought all the time and the both of them were gone for weeks on end sometimes even a month in time.

Six months later Yuki had finished another novel and was now promoting the new book. Shuichi on the other hand was out taking to promote Bad Luck's newest cd. They had even done a tour over in the United States and had even managed to get a good fan base considering one of their songs had been picked up to be a beginning theme for a new anime. In fact after that two more of their songs would be chosen to be played. They now returned to Japan. Both the novelist and singer had become different people. Yuki grew even colder, Shuichi had become depressed and dark and you could see he was hurt. It showed in his music. This cd was all about his struggles in the relationship and the fall of it and what would finally be the end. This time it was over for good. Yuki hadn't come back for Shuichi this time, and Shuichi hadn't come crying back for Yuki. Thier personalities werent the only thing that had changed. Shuichi's look as well as Yuki's. Yuki had gone a shade darker in blonde, Shuichi had gone black.

Now it was time for them both to return to Tokyo. Both planes returned at the very same time. Yuki departed his and of course so did the members of Bad Luck. Little did the novelist and singer know fate would have them meet in a matter of moments. Both parties had made thier way to get the luggage that they had, and in that instant a dark blonde man had bumped into a raven haired man.

"Mind watching where the hell you are going?" Yuki spoke in a very cold tone.

That's when it happened. Shuichi's violet hues found Yuki's golden ones. In that very instant the two froze, thier eyes just didn't take to leaving each other. After six months, thier eyes met for the first time since that fight. Neither one of them could believe that the other was there, that thier eyes were meeting.

And it's been awhile

Since I could hold my head up high

And it's been awhile

Since I first saw you

And it's been awhile

Since I could stand on my own two feet again

And it's been awhile

Since I could call you

And it had been a while. Hiro looked over and instantly knew who Shuichi had bumped into, it was the way the once pink haired man had on his face. Hiro felt his anger rise, he hadn't quite forgiven Yuki the way he had treated Shuichi. Because of him, Shuichi had become depressed and dark. Neither Yuki or Shuichi spoke to each other,and after a few more moments of a blank somewhat surprised stares the two huffed and turned around and got thier luggage. Then in no time at all that would be the end of that.

Back home Yuki set down his suitcases and bags walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cold beer out of the fridge and lit up a cigarette. He sat down on the couch and took a drag of the cancer stick. Let out the smoke in a deep sigh and looked blankly to the walls of his apartment. A swig of the beer would be taken. He only sighed again. On the other side of town Hiro and Shuichi entered thier apartment. Both of them set down thier things as well, and no words were spoken. Shuichi just made his way to his room and shut the door. Hiro shook his head and sighed trying to supress the thought of tearing Yuki Eiri to shreds. Both Yuki and Shuichi found themselves remembering it all.. the love, that happiness, the kisses and then the end of it all. The fights, the anger and the demise of something so beautiful.

And everything I can't remember

As fucked up as it all may seem

The consequences that I've rendered

I've stretched myself beyond my means

So much changed for the two, they both led separate lives, but at times the two would find themselves thinking of each other, thats where Shuichi would make some of his songs. Reliving the pain, the tears of that day. It often made Shuichi exhausted from crying so many times. Yuki tried to ignore it all, take to writing his latest novel, and this one wasnt of his usual, in fact a lot of pain was there. A relationship so good gone so bad. He hadnt bothered trying to fix it yet. He wasnt so sure about this one either.

Shuichi lied on his bed and another damn sigh. He felt the tears fall and then in that moment he turned off his lamp near the bed and pulled the blanket above his head and then cried silently. Everything in that moment from the very beginning had come rushing back to him. Everything. Thier first meeting, thier first kiss, first fight. "You damn brat." All of it pouring into his mind again. Everything that was good, bad. All so damn bittersweet.

And it's been awhile

Since I can say that I wasn't addicted

And it's been awhile

Since I can say I love myself as well

And it's been awhile

Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do

And it's been awhile

But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you

Niether one of the lover's had felt complete since that fight.. yet the fight was the worst one. How could you have said words to make it better, actions to say that it was wrong. They both moved on.. or at least gotten over each other or so it seemed. They both had changed.. no longer who they had fallen in love with. They had completed each other.. and many times they both hated themselves for the way they had let things go. Since they fucked up something they held on to. All the time they had spent with each other, any bad day they had.. all seemed to fade, to dissapear when they were with each other. Now the pain each day, the problems were upon them and no solace from each other.

And everything I can't remember

As fucked up as it all may seem

The consequences that I've rendered

I've gone and fucked things up again

In this long six months neither Yuki or Shuichi found themselves remembering much of anything. Everything seemed a big blur. It just didnt have its magic anymore. A day was just another day. They had nothing to look forward to. And the fight.. well now they couldnt remember what it was about.. it was no longer a memory for them. The consequences of this fight left the two once lovers depressed and with darkness and black hearts. Thier work reflected upon that. Both had taken to fuck things all up again. One may wander if this relationship was doomed at times.

Why must I feel this way?

Just make this go away

Just one more peaceful day!

Now that they had bumped into each other, all the pain that was felt just days after the fight were felt again. Both men on each side of the city felt that familiar pain, both wanted it to go away. Both had only wanted to hug each other again even if it was for only a second. Just one day to forget the way they had felt. Just let the pain fade away.

And it's been awhile

Since I could look at myself straight

And it's been awhile

Since I said I'm sorry

And it's been awhile

Since I've seen the way the candles light your face

And it's been awhile

But I can still remember just the way you taste

A while since the two had even been able to look at themselves, straight without thinking about each other. Since they had even said they were sorry for the things they had said. The way each of them found that something that made them love each other even more. It was terrible for the both of them to know something that was so perfect had turned so bad. Those kisses, they could still remember, that taste forever lingering upon their lips.

And everything I can't remember

As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me

I cannot blame this on my father

He did the best he could for me

Yuki on one end of the city sighed as Shuichi had. Everything as of late they couldnt exactly remember. They had nothing to look forward to. Both blaming themselves for the fight. Even Yuki. What had the fight been about anyhow? They couldnt take to remembering. Truth wast they could only blame themselves and no one else.

Yuki got up from the couch and took to making is way out of the apartment, he couldn't stay there and let himself drink beer after beer. He had to get out, and not drown himself in getting drunk. He had taken to do that once, and cared not to do it again. He got into his black car and drove to the park. That park being the place where the two had first met. The car came to a halt and Yuki got out of the car. He took to lighting a cigarette and placing it in his mouth as he shoved his hands in his pocket his head down slightly. Those words of the first day he met Shuichi played in his mind.. That little bit of conversation.

"Are yout the one who wrote this?"

"What? Oh. I.. Yes"

"You know nothing.. you call this a love song?"

"Its the worse thing I've ever read. You've got zero talent."

He only sighed, he was an asshole then too, always been aloof and such an asshole. But yet he loved Yuki Eri no matter how much of an asshole he was. Now it would be that Shuichi pulled the blanket off.. no way in hell he was going to be this apathetic one. Let himself cry in pain drown in misery. He wiped those tears and sighed a bit as he got up from the bed. He too would make his way to the park. Walking however, and it was not as far as it was for Yuki. Shuichi did that very same thing..taking to look to the ground once he got there. He sighed also remembering those very same words. Such a fateful day.. now look at it.. shattered into this. Look at what this did to him.. to Yuki. Little had they known they were in that same park, and walking once more right into each other. Heading straight for one another..

And it's been awhile

Since I could hold my head up high

And it's been awhile

Since I said I'm sorry

And then it happened..they crashed into each other, neither one taking to look up. Neither one knowing what to say. Finally those violet hues of Shuichi's looked into the golden hues of Yuki's and the two sighed at the very same time. Realizing it had been a while..realizing it had been awhile since they had said "Im sorry..."

"Y..uki.." Shuichi found his voice calling out for the first time in so long.

"Shu.." Yuki also found his voice speaking.

"I'm so sorry-" The both of them had said at the same time and not even realizing it.

A very long six months of pain had taken to end that second those words were said. Since they had even spoken of each others names. Thier eyes remained locked on each others. That's when fate intevined again. This time they wouldn't run away. They would remain there. Shuichi could no longer take it, his eyes welled up in tears and he instantly embraced Yuki.. and to Shuichi's surprise.. Yuki returned that hug...

And its not over folks, Im now working on a sequel song fic. Stay tuned for the update of "Farewell and Goodnight". And I'm through with tearing up things with dear Shuichi and Yuki. I felt so bad for doing that. I guess I get some kick out of torturing them. Im so wrong for that..I know.. but if you want more leave lots of reviews. Fluff and lots of lovely fluff in this next one. I promise!


End file.
